ratchet_and_clank_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet
Ratchet is the Multiwatch's DNA sample of a Lombax from Planet Fastoon. Appearance Ratchet is a feline, humanoid alien known as a Lombax, with yellow fur, two large pointy ears with brown stripes, large hands, flat, triangular clawed feet and large green eyes. Ratchet's attire normally consists of pants, gloves, a chest harness and a belt, and sometimes a short-sleeved shirt with boots. However, Ratchet normally equips a wide variety of heavy armor. With some exceptions, the armor does not normally cover his face. His proportions have changed slightly throughout the series. Since Tools of Destruction, Ratchet's arms and legs are longer, while his hands are slightly smaller, to give him more realistic humanoid proportions. His height compared to other characters also tends to vary by game. When he is 11 through 16, he wears the Multiwatch symbol on his chest. When he is 4 through 10, he wears the symbol on his belt. When he is 30, he continues to wear it on his belt. Powers and Abilities Ratchet is a talented and resourceful mechanic who has invented powerful devices often with limited resources available to him. He has built starships himself, as well as intergalactic warp drives, often made with scrap metal. Despite not having a pilot's license, he is nonetheless a skilled pilot who has survived and won several dogfights in space against insurmountable odds, as well as win races against Ace Bunyon, the fastest pilot in the Bogon Galaxy. Additionally, Ratchet is skilled, and physically strong fighter, both through his talents and through extensive commando training. His primary strength in combat however comes from his ability to wield a vast array of weapons. Ratchet is very acrobatic as he is shown to evade enemy fire by side flipping and back flipping them. Another testament of his agility, he completed the Kerwan Fitness Course in less than 70 seconds. Equipment Ratchet makes extensive use of a wide variety of weapons, gadgets and vehicles in his arsenal to defeat various alien and robotic foes, acquired from Gadgetron, MegaCorp, DreadZone, GrummelNet, the lombaxes, and other manufacturers, both legally and illegally. Ratchet always carries an OmniWrench with him, used both for melee combat and for interacting with the environment, typically turning bolt cranks or picking up and throwing upgrades (as seen in Quest for Booty onwards). His most common gadgets are the Swingshot, used to swing across large gaps and the Grind Boots used to grind on rails. Since acquiring them from Azimuth in A Crack in Time, Ratchet has extensively made use of the lombax Hoverboots to quickly traverse environments. Ratchet's weapons range from standard blasters (such as the Blaster, Dual Vipers or Combuster), grenade launchers (such as the Gravity Bomb, Nitro Launcher or Fusion Grenade), shotguns (such as the Shock Blaster, the Shard Reaper or the Constructo Shotgun) and missile launchers (such as the Devastator, the Minirocket Tube or the Negotiator), to many other deployed tactical weapons (such as the Groovitron, the Miniturret Gun or the Nano-Swarmers) and weapons that summon aid in combat (such as Mr. Zurkon and the Agents of Doom). Ratchet also often wields weapons that can morph his opponents into animals (such as the Morph-O-Ray, the Sheepinator and the Transmorpher). By far Ratchet's deadliest weapons are the illegal RYNO weapons, extremely powerful weapons that are either large missile launchers (original R.Y.N.O., RY3NO), rapid fire missile launchers (RYNO II, RYNO V, RYNO VII), dark matter launchers (RY3NO when upgraded, RYNO IV) or even mech suits (RYNO VI Protosuit). Aside from the RYNO series, Ratchet's arsenal includes the Zodiac and the Harbinger, which have similarly destructive capabilities. Ratchet has piloted several different vehicles, and made use of many starships. His most commonly used starship has been the Aphelion, a sentient lombax starship used since Tools of Destruction, though prior to that he frequently used his ship granted to him by MegaCorp among others. Ratchet has also been able to use racing vehicles, notably the Hoverboard and Hoverbike, as well as several vehicles in battle, including the Hovership, the Turbo Slider, the Puma, and the Landstalker. Weaknesses Ratchet's senses are very sensitive, making him vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm his senses such as a high-pitched sound or a strong smell. When infected with an Earth cold virus, Ratchet's nostrils get blocked by mucus, making him unable to smell. Along with that, his fur color seems to become paler. His natural overconfidence with his skills often leads him to use his devices untested, which can have dangerous consequences. Ratchet's natural cockiness makes him run right into battle without thinking of the consequences, which can leave him vulnerable to attacks. If Ratchet takes too much damage, he can pass out in the middle of battle. If Ratchet's weapon run out of ammo, he is limited to either switching to another weapon, continue avoiding attacks from his enemies so he can collect more on the battlefield, using is wrench, or switching to another alien. Appearances * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 2: Friends with Benefits * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes Trivia * Ratchet was originally going to be a reptilian creature who would travel around planets while collecting weapons along the way. His design was eventually changed to a humanoid dog then to a rat. Finally, a cat-like being was chosen which became of the Lombax race and Ratchet's final concept design. * In the original Ratchet and Clank (2002) game, Ratchet's personality received negative reviews. His voice actor, Mikey Kelly, received positive reviews for voice acting, but was later changed to James Arnold Tayler for Going Commando onwards to match Ratchet's new mature personality which received more positive reviews. Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heros Category:Heros Category:Lombaxes Category:Durable Aliens Category:Adults Category:Male Adults Category:Likeable Characters Category:Smart Aliens Category:Multiwatch Aliens